Never the Same
by Pride of a Saiyan
Summary: Finally! Completed! Draco and Harry go from being rivals, to being almost-friends, to enemies and in the end... who knows? Let me know what you think people! Reviews make my day!
1. Run Away

**Never the same**

**Chapter One – Run Away**

_That bitch deserved it. _Harry had no regret whatsoever about hexing his aunt Marge. Anyone who would dare insult his parents…

He clenched his fists at his sides and growled. He was walking down a street with fury raging in his veins, and he had absolutely no idea where to go.

Suddenly feeling very tired of his life, Harry sat down on the curb and sighed.

_This sucks. I wish I had a place of my own._

A bus appeared out of nowhere and came to a screeching halt right in front of him.

"Hello there!" he was greeted by the conductor. "Seems to be a busy night for runaway Hogwarts students."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, getting his trunk and hoisting it into the bus. "How do you know I've run away anyway?"

"Well, this _is_ the Knight Bus. We know when a wizard is in need of immediate transportation. And we know the reason why." The conductor leaned in closer to Harry and whispered: "That stunt you pulled on your aunt? Loved it. I know I'm not supposed to support you on this, and the Ministry would send me to Azkaban if they knew, but still… She deserved it."

Harry relaxed a little.

"Thanks." He was ushered into the weird-looking bus and sat down on one of the beds.

"We're good to go!" the conductor called out to the driver.

Harry was thrown back onto the bed when the bus leaped forward.

The bus ride was a total nightmare. Harry was black and blue by the time they had reached the Leaky Cauldron.

"Stan! Don't forget to wake up Mr. Malfoy!" the driver shouted at the conductor.

Harry froze and almost reached for his wand.

_Tell me I didn't hear that right._

Unfortunately, he had heard right. From the back of the bus came a pale face with white-blonde hair, looking sleepy and messed up.

But it was definitely Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" they asked each other simultaneously. They were both glaring daggers, but neither of them answered the question.

Harry turned around and left the bus, not intending to have a fight with Malfoy inside where everyone was watching. Malfoy followed suit, grabbing his shoulder.

"I asked you a question, Potter," Malfoy spat venomously.

"What do you expect, a report on my activities from the last day? Forget it, Malfoy. What I'm doing here is none of your business."

Malfoy smirked. "So you ran away too."

Harry was still not very trusting of the person standing in front of him, but then shrugged.

"I'm not taking their crap anymore," he muttered. "So don't tell me you're staying at the Leaky Cauldron as well?"

"Duh, Potter." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

Harry buried his head in his hands and groaned.

"Life just keeps getting better and better," he said sarcastically.

"You're pathetic, Potter. But at least you brought your stuff. I didn't even have the chance to pack a toothbrush."

They entered the Leaky Cauldron and Malfoy went up to the counter.

The landlord seemed to recognize him immediately and handed him a key, saying: "You're a lucky man, Mr. Malfoy. If you hadn't booked this room three weeks ago, you'd have to try your luck elsewhere. It's been really busy lately, and every single room is taken."

The landlord peered over Malfoy's shoulder.

"You're bringing a guest, I see?"

Malfoy turned to look at Harry. Harry looked utterly defeated when he overheard their conversation.

_Malfoy booked the last room. This is just great._

"Don't even bother," he said to the landlord. "I'll go and try my luck someplace else."

He turned and was almost at the door, when he heard Malfoy's voice:

"Don't be ridiculous, Potter. Where can you go at this time of night? You can stay. There's two beds in the room anyway."

Harry froze.

"Since when do Malfoys do charity, _Draco?_" he hissed at the blonde.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "If you're going to be like that, then by all means leave. The offer stands."

Malfoy walked up the stairs. Harry sighed and ordered a drink at the bar.

_Sharing a room with Malfoy.__ Well, he can't be worse than aunt Marge. And if he is, I'll just blow him up as well._

Fifteen minutes later, Harry finished his drink and went upstairs as well. Hesitantly, he knocked at the door to Malfoy's room.


	2. Heart to Heart

**Chapter 2 – Heart to Heart**

"Come in, it's open," Malfoy said.

Harry opened the door and walked in. Malfoy was sprawled on the bed nearest the small window.

"Couldn't resist, huh?" Malfoy smirked.

"Shut up, Malfoy. The fact that I'm staying has nothing to do with your charming personality, trust me." Harry flopped down on the other bed and rested his head against the wall.

"I can't help but wonder though… Why did you run away from home?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Same reason. Couldn't take it anymore."

Harry rolled his eyes at him. "Oh _sure_. Your life must be so hard."

Malfoy huffed. "Stop asking questions you don't want to know the answer to, Potter."

A knock on the door.

Malfoy got to his feet and opened it. When he closed the door, he was holding a bottle and two glasses. He poured them drinks and put one on Harry's nightstand.

"What kind of poison is this?" Harry asked warily, eyeing the glass.

"Firewhiskey, Potter. Not really something the doctor would prescribe, but I find it's very helpful if you want to take your mind off of things."

"We're not allowed to drink, Malfoy."

Malfoy sniggered. "Oh really? Let's see… You weren't allowed a broom first year. Seekers aren't supposed to be freshmen. You weren't allowed to find the trap door that three-headed monster was guarding. You weren't allowed to open the Chamber of Secrets and go after You-Know-Who… Do I need to continue?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Alright, you do have a point there."

"When do I ever not have a point?"

Harry took a sip and started coughing immediately. The Firewhiskey wasn't called that for no reason.

"Heh. Gryffindor courage. Next thing you know, you'll be challenging me to have a drinking contest."

"Not a chance," Harry wheezed. "You'd cheat and win anyway."

Malfoy looked at him appreciatively.

"How about a truce, Potter?"

Harry almost spat out the gulp of Firewiskey in his mouth.

"Say _what_?"

"Truce. Seems we're in the same Merlin damned situation anyway. And since I'm no longer taking my father's Death Eater crap, there's no reason for us to be enemies anymore."

"You're asking me to forgive you for all the wretched things you've done to me and my friends?" Harry looked at the Slytherin incredulously.

"Oh _please_. I'd never ask for your forgiveness, Potter. All I ask of you, is to leave the past where it should be – behind you."

Harry huffed. "I can't believe I'm even considering this."

Malfoy smirked. "Heh. Must be the Firewhiskey, eh? I knew it would soften you up."

Harry put down his empty glass a little too hard.

"You're a snake, Malfoy. I could never trust you."

"Empty words, Potter. Lies even. You don't trust me? Then what are you doing here, sharing a room with me? You know you're safe here. I'm just another loser trying to escape his fate. Surely you can relate to that."

As always, Malfoy's cold logic took Harry by surprise.

_He's right. If I really didn't trust him, I could've gone somewhere else. I could've gone to the Burrow, or called Hermione. Then why did I agree to stay here?_

"You're just curious about me, Potter," Malfoy said as if he were reading Harry's mind. "It's only natural. You're probably still looking for the bright side of Draco Malfoy. Tell me, Potter…" Malfoy sat up and looked at Harry intently, "… would you be shocked to find out I actually have a heart in here somewhere?"

Harry accio'd the bottle of Firewhiskey and poured himself some more, simply to escape the intensity of those silver eyes.

"Shocked? No. You've been hating me passionately for the last two years. Without a heart, it's impossible to hate. I know that much."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Such wisdom. Have you been talking to Dumbledore lately, Potter? You sound like him."

"He's rubbing off on me sometimes, I guess. Like dear Lucius has been on you for quite a few years now."

"Don't pretend to understand me, Potter," Malfoy sneered. His cheeks were flushed from the alcohol. "I know you think your life is fucked up beyond repair, but you haven't seen anything yet compared to me. You're able to live with yourself because you know you're on the right side, fighting for a good cause. Do you have any idea what it's like to grow up believing in the big bad guy, only to realize later on that he's not so great? You can't go anywhere with your doubts, you can't just take off the mask and walk away. So you play the part. Well, we all see where that landed me. Couldn't keep it up for more than two years and I snapped. So now nobody wants me. My parents will be furious and will not hesitate to kill me unless I apologize and go back to be a good little Death Eater clone. At school, everybody hates me. Even my fellow Slytherins are jealous of my heritage, my good looks and the fact that I always get my way. Don't get me started on the other Houses. Dumbledore hates my guts because he only sees Lucius' face when he looks at me. Severus is the only one who actually likes me, but big surprise! He's working for the Dark Lord as well. He'll probably send me home the minute I set foot on Hogwarts' ground. And you and your friends? I don't imagine you'd be crying at my funeral."

During his rant, Malfoy's face seemed to break apart with every word he spat at Harry. With the last few sentences, tears started to run down his face.

Harry's eyes went wide in surprise. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince who had it made, was sharing his feelings and _crying_?


	3. Everybody Hurts

**Chapter 3 – Everybody Hurts**

Harry had no idea how to react. Draco had buried his face into his hands and was now sobbing violently.

_He's just a kid… I never thought he could be scared like me…_

He made his way over to the other bed and sat down next to Draco. He put his arms around the shaking form and stroked the silver blonde hair.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Everything is going to be okay…"

"No it's not," Draco muttered, his voice muffled by his hands.

"It is," Harry said a little louder, continuing to stroke Draco's hair. After a few minutes, Draco relaxed in his arms. Harry felt the sobs subside and shifted his weight. Draco moved as well, resting his head in Harry's lap and staring up at him, his eyes red and his cheeks stained with tears. Harry's hand was still stroking the blonde hair.

"You are really going to enjoy sharing this particular moment with your friends, aren't you?" Draco said, trying to be hostile and sarcastic, but somehow failing at it.

Harry shook his head.

"Draco… You know me better than that. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Draco smiled bitterly.

"I have plenty and you know it."

"Would you stop making things harder on yourself? You didn't choose your family. It was never you who decided your family were to be Death Eaters."

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone will be nice and understanding about my trouble. Don't you see it Harry? I haven't any friends. You do… And it pisses me off." Draco closed his eyes to avoid Harry's gaze, secretly enjoying the feel of Harry's hand stroking his head.

"Dumbledore will protect you at Hogwarts," Harry said convincingly. "No one else needs to know about this. Your parents will not make this public, they will keep it a secret you ran away and they will try to find you themselves."

"And they will succeed. Hogwarts' security is overrated, Harry. I won't be there for more than a few weeks before they get to me."

Harry smiled down at him.

"So you're willing to give it a try?"

Draco opened his eyes.

"Do I have other options?"

"Not really. But hey, welcome to the neighborhood. I'm an expert on not having any options. Story of my life really."

"I guess it's your turn to share," Draco said, looking up expectantly.

"They dumped me at the Dursley family when I was one year old. They told me my parents died in a car accident. The Dursleys are completely mental. They adore Dudley, their only son. He is even more spoiled and conceited than you -"

"-I seriously doubt that, Potter-"

"-and the world seemed to simply revolve around him all the time. I was less than nothing. They used me like a House Elf, with the only difference that I didn't realize I could do magic. I slept in the cupboard under the stairs for eleven years. I got Dudley's old clothes, which were always at least four sizes too big for me. They didn't allow me to get out of the house. If I was breaking any house rules, they'd beat me, tell me I was nothing, lock me into the cupboard and not give me any food."

Harry accio'd his glass and took another sip of Firewhiskey.

"The day my Hogwarts letter arrived, I never got a chance to open it. My uncle burned them all, but they kept coming. He tried running away with the whole family, but then Hagrid came to find me."

Harry smiled at the memory.

"He told me I was a wizard and took me to Diagon Alley for the first time. He even got me a birthday present. My owl Hedwig."

Harry's eyes were welling up. It was the first time anyone had ever given him a present.

"He left me at the train station. I met the Weasleys when I was searching for Platform 9 ¾. Ron went to sit with me on the train. Well, I guess you know the rest of the story. Every time I had to go back to the Dursleys, my heart broke. The only place I ever considered home is Hogwarts, or maybe the Burrow."

"The Burrow?"

"Where the Weasley family lives."

"Ah." Draco closed his eyes again. It felt good to be this close to someone. Harry's hand was still buried in his hair. Draco wished it would stay there for a long time. Forever would be good.

"So, Draco, now that we're sharing all this personal stuff… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. I might not answer, but you can ask."

"Do you really hate Hermione that much?"

Draco sniggered.

"What do you think?"

"You don't?"

"I'm jealous of her! Give me that Firewhiskey, Potter, it's clearly melting your brain cells."

Harry handed him the glass, but took Draco's from the night stand and filled it once again.

"So…" Harry hesitated a moment. "Do you hate me?"

Draco sat up quickly and looked at Harry intently.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because…" Harry couldn't think of any reason really.

"I don't know," he continued weakly.

"Do you actually care how I feel about you, Potter?" Draco seemed to be pleased with that.

"I might," Harry said.

Draco shook his head slowly. "I don't hate you, Harry. I hate my father, I hate the Dark Lord, but I don't hate you."

Harry let out the breath he had been holding subconsciously.

"I don't need to ask you how you feel about me though," Draco smirked. "What is it with you? How come you're still so forgiving after everything the Dursleys put you through? Or is it my good looks that make you go soft on me?"

"It's the Firewhiskey," Harry smiled, defusing a potentially tense situation without even realizing it.

"Yeah right. Get off my bed already, so I can get some sleep."

Harry obliged and got off the bed. He opened his trunk and searched for his pajamas.

"You need to borrow a shirt or something?" he asked.

"Nah. Tomorrow maybe. I need to get myself some things at Diagon Alley anyway. Like new clothes. Yeah… Lots of new clothes…"

When Harry crawled under the covers, Draco had already fallen asleep.


	4. Danger

**Chapter 4 – Danger**

Harry was still awake. Today had actually been… fun. Draco had surprised him in the morning, coming up with a perfect plan to go to Diagon Alley without being seen. Draco owned an Invisibility Cloak and suggested Harry could buy him anything he needed. He would tag along, unseen by anyone.

And so they did. Of course, Harry ran into Draco's father and had a rather unpleasant conversation with him. But he now knew that Lucius was trying to hide the fact that Draco had run away.

Harry could see Draco's face when he was talking to his father. Draco knew a spell to reveal himself to another person, even though he was hidden under the Invisibility Cloak. Harry couldn't help but notice that Draco was terrified of his own father.

That had been a bit of a downside to their field trip. Draco had been pretty quiet after that. They finished shopping and returned to the Leaky Cauldron.

It was Draco's idea to eat dinner in their room. Harry didn't argue with him. After dinner, there had been more Firewhiskey and jokes about Draco having a bad influence on 'the Gryffindor Hero'.

And now it was late, but Harry couldn't sleep. He was wondering if he and Draco could ever be friends. He had never imagined his sworn enemy to actually be a person, with his own problems and emotions. He never expected to share a room with the Malfoy heir, let alone share his feelings and childhood experiences with him.

_I actually enjoy being around him, _Harry thought. _He has his own scars. I think he understands a bit more about my predicament with the Dark Lord than Ron and Hermione ever could._

-

He was in his old room. He could hear his father shout: "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll hold him off-"

His mother picked him up and locked the bedroom door. It was a futile attempt to keep whoever was trying to get in out of the room; a flash of light was seen and the door simply exploded.

His mother's voice hit his ears. "Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything…"

"Stand aside… Stand aside, girl…"

The sickening green light hit his mother. Harry fell down and looked up. But before he could take in the form standing over him, the green light returned and hit him as well. Pain ripped through him and he screamed.

-

"Harry! Wake up! You're dreaming!"

Someone was shaking his shoulders, trying to get him back to the world of consciousness. Harry gasped and opened his eyes. He was blinded by his own tears and completely lost in a panic attack, trembling and hyperventilating.

A pale hand slapped his face.

"Merlin's Mercy, Harry, snap out of it."

With a look of horror and despair on his face, Harry finally recognized Draco and clung onto him like he was drowning.

Sobbing violently into Draco's shoulder, Harry choked out: "He killed them… He killed them…"

"Ssshhhh. He's not here now, you're safe. It's over." Draco held Harry tight, stroking his back and whispering soothing words into his ear.

"How am I ever going to win?" Harry sobbed. "He just kills everyone who gets in his way. I don't want to die, Draco…"

"You're not going to die. Don't be ridiculous. You're safe here, and you will be safe at Hogwarts. Stop worrying about the future. It's pointless."

"You and your stupid logic," Harry sniffed. "How can I not worry about the future? The fate of our world depends on it!"

His breathing became irregular again. Draco sighed, anticipating more hyperventilating and another panic attack. As Harry grew more anxious, the lights began to flicker and the windows were rattling like they were going to crack.

"Harry, calm down. Calm down, damn it!"

There was nothing to be done. The roof began to cave in. Draco looked up terrified and in a desperate attempt to try and distract Harry from his attack, he covered Harry's mouth with his own and kissed him.

The wild flaring magic immediately ceased. The room became eerily silent.

Draco broke free from the kiss and stared at Harry, trying to regain himself.

Harry stared back incredulously.

"You…"

"Yeah, me," Draco spat. "I had to do something. You almost made the entire building collapse!"

"I… I'm sorry…" Harry said, still staring at Draco. "It's never been this bad… But you…"

"Oh get over it, Potter," Draco said dismissively. "I stopped you. I happen to value my own life, thank you."

"You could've hit me." Harry wiped his tear-stained face.

"Piss you off in that state? Are you mental? You would've killed me!" Silver eyes were shimmering in the dark.

"I could never kill you," Harry whispered.

"Hell yes you could," Draco hissed. "You would've killed me, yourself and a dozen other guests in the process. Merlin's Mercy, Potter, I never realized you were this _dangerous_."

Harry raised his hand in defense. "Don't. Please don't do that."

"Do what? Tell you the truth? You scared the hell out of me!"

"Don't tell me I'm a freak." Green eyes looked up in defeat. "Don't shut me out because of what I am."

Draco huffed. "In case you didn't notice, Potter, I'm still here. Any other person would've run away screaming by now."

Harry stared down at his fidgeting hands and whispered: "I just need someone… to be there for me. Please…"

Draco rolled his eyes and said: "Promise me _not_ to do that again and then get your arse over here, Potter."

Harry obliged hesitantly and sighed when he leaned back against Draco's chest.

"Now relax. And that's not a request, it's an order." Draco's hands were resting on Harry's. Within minutes, Harry fell asleep, completely exhausted.

Draco, however, stayed awake for quite some time, frowning into the dark.


	5. Back to Reality

**Chapter 5 – Back to Reality**

_So warm…__ I don't want to wake up yet…_

Harry cuddled himself into the warm body lying next to him and smiled.

Draco sniggered.

"I know I'm irresistible, Potter, but I think you're overreacting a bit."

Harry's eyes snapped open. He suddenly remembered what had happened last night.

_Oh crap._

"We need to hurry, Potter, or we'll be late. The Express leaves at eleven, that gives us exactly an hour to get dressed, eat breakfast, pack our stuff and get to the station."

Draco got out of Harry's bed and stretched.

"Draco?"

He turned around and looked at Harry.

"What?"

"About last night… I just wanted to say… thanks."

Draco smirked. "You're welcome. Now let's get moving."

They got ready. While walking to the train station, Draco hidden under his Invisibility Cloak, they discussed the upcoming year at Hogwarts:

"You know we can't be friends at school, Potter," Draco said quietly. "Crabbe and Goyle are easy enough to evade, but I don't want Pansy or Blaise running to my parents and telling them all about their son befriending the Boy Who Lived."

"Don't call me that," Harry growled. "I hate it when people do that."

"Really? I have to remember that," Draco grinned. "I'll talk to Dumbledore as soon as we arrive. He'll come up with a plan to keep my parents off my back. And maybe, just maybe I can stay at Hogwarts this year. We'll see what happens after that."

"Yeah…"

"Remember, Potter, whatever I may say or do this year, it's all acting. Don't take it personally. I'd hate to get blown up like your dear aunt…"

Harry sniggered. "Just as long as you bear in mind that I'm _dangerous,_ Malfoy. Very dangerous indeed."

Draco huffed. "I really am a bad influence… Well, this is goodbye, Potter. I see your revolting friends over there."

"They're not…" Harry stopped mid-sentence.

_After all we've shared, how can I still fall for that?_

"That's the spirit, Potter," Draco smirked. "Just act naturally around me and everything will turn out fine."

"You son of a bitch," Harry muttered under his breath. He shot Draco a playful death glare and made his way to the Weasleys and Hermione.

On the train, they sat down in a compartment where only one person was sitting. He seemed to be asleep.

"Who's he?" Ron whispered.

"New teacher. Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione stated.

"Do you know everything?" Ron asked incredulously.

"It's on his luggage, idiot," Hermione smiled.

"Oh."

"So, Harry, I guess you were lucky not to be expelled," Hermione said, turning to Harry.

"I was lucky not to be arrested, actually," Harry said. "But she deserved it. She insulted my parents."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Ron said jokingly.

"You? Never," Harry reassured him.

The door slid open.

"He, on the other hand, already managed to be on my bad side," Harry muttered when he saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle enter their compartment.

"Well, look who it is. Potty and the Weasel."

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled at the 'nicknames'.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weaselby. Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron got up furiously, intending to attack Draco, but he was stopped by Harry. Professor Lupin gave a snort.

"Who's that?" Draco asked.

"New teacher," said Harry, still holding Ron back. "You were saying?"

Draco's eyes narrowed. He'd never pick a fight in the presence of a Professor.

"C'mon," he muttered resentfully at Crabbe and Goyle, and they left the compartment.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked Ron.

"Father won the Lottery at work and we went to Egypt. It was brilliant! But that damned Malfoy… I'm not taking his crap anymore. Just one more word out of him about my family…" Violent gestures followed.

Harry sniggered.

Suddenly, the train came to an abrupt halt.

"We can't be there yet," Hermione said surprised.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, looking out the window. It was pouring with rain and there was nothing to be seen outside.

"Maybe we've broken down," Harry suggested.

Then it got colder. The lights flickered twice and went out.

"Something's out there," Ron said, obviously scared. Ice was covering the windows now and their breath became visible in the cold air.

A loud BANG was heard and the train shook violently.

"Something's definitely wrong," Harry said, getting up to open the door. But a shadow fell over him and long, bony fingers opened the door from the outside.

They all felt like the world had come to an end; all happiness was sucked out of them. Harry immediately fell back onto the bench and his eyes rolled back into his head.

_His mother screaming… The flash of green light…_

Then the world became pitch black.


	6. Hogwarts & Quidditch

**Chapter 6 – Hogwarts & Quidditch**

Luckily, Professor Lupin had scared off the Dementor. Back at Hogwarts, Draco gave Harry a hard time about fainting when confronted with the Dementor. Harry shrugged it off and they went back to normal school life.

Dumbledore announced that the Dementors of Azkaban were guarding the school grounds, because that summer, Sirius Black had escaped prison and was now on the loose. The Head Master emphasized not to give the Dementors any reason to attack.

"It is not in the nature of the Dementor to be forgiving."

-

It wasn't until the next Quidditch match that Harry had a chance to talk to Draco alone. They flew high above the pitch, out of range of any other wizards trying to listen in on their telepathic conversation.

_So did you talk to Dumbledore?_

- _I did. He's making sure no one has any contact with my parents. For as far as they're concerned, I'm not here._

_I told you he'd take care of you._

- _We had a long talk, yeah. He asked me about you as well. _

_About me?__ Why?_

- _Somehow he knows we stayed at the Leaky Cauldron together this summer._

_So what did he ask you?_

- _He was asking if you had any nightmares._

Harry gasped mentally.

_So what did you say?_

- _I told him that if he wanted to find out how you were doing, he'd be wise to ask you instead of me._

_You did WHAT?_

- _Oh come on. I'm not a traitor, Potter. But be warned. Dumbledore will ask you sooner or later. I'm not sure what you want to tell him, so that's why I didn't say anything._

_I appreciate it._

- _You do? Then grant me a favor._

_Depends.__ What do you want?_

- _Let Slytherin win today._

_In your wet dreams, Malfoy, _Harry sneered. _I'd never let you win._

- _Well, you can't blame me for trying._

Draco severed the mental link and went down to the pitch again. Harry followed suit, trying to find the Snitch. Flint almost knocked Harry off his broom when racing towards the Quaffle.

"Thank you, Marcus," Harry muttered, regaining his balance. Then his heart stopped. The Snitch was right in front of him, moving from left to right frantically but never moving out of his sight. He stretched out his hand and took off in a wild chase.

Draco soon noticed and followed him like mad.

"Get out of the way, Potter, the Snitch is _mine_!" Draco yelled.

"In your dreams, Malfoy," Harry shouted back, ascending and swooping in from the left. He hit Draco so hard he thought he'd knocked him off his broom for certain; but Draco managed to hold on, rolled around and came back to return the favor to Harry.

_Oh hell no._

The Snitch was out of sight, but somehow this had turned into a fight for dominance.

- _Should have agreed to let me win, Potter._

Harry tried to evade Draco, but it was no use. Draco knocked him off his broom, and Harry only managed to hold on with one hand, dangling like a rag doll.

_I swear to Merlin you'll pay for that, Malfoy!_

Harry swung from left to right twice and hoisted himself back onto his broom. He pretended to spot the Snitch again, but this time he took off in a steep ascension, leaving the pitch hundreds of feet beneath him. Draco followed him again.

Harry stopped mid-air and Draco crashed into him.

- _Aarrgh__, fuck! What the hell are you doing, Potter?_

_I'm knocking you off your broom in case you hadn't noticed._

Draco was barely hanging on. Harry went down at breakneck speed and spotted the Snitch again. He went after it, and got it a few minutes later. The Gryffindor fans were cheering loudly. Needless to say, the Slytherin fans were booing and groaning in defeat.

Draco shot Harry a heartfelt death glare when he came down and dismounted. Harry smirked at him in return. He had never felt so good in his life.


	7. The Lake Part One

**Chapter 7 – The Lake Pt. One**

Right before Christmas, a trip to Hogsmeade was scheduled. Harry never got his form signed by uncle Vernon, so he was compelled to stay behind. He did try to get his form signed by Professor McGonagall, but she refused.

Harry saw his friends and classmates leave, then turned around and went back to Common Room. He might as well catch up with his studies, he was a bit behind as usual.

On his way there, he was thinking back to his time at the Leaky Cauldron.

_I did enjoy being around him. I miss his company._

The nightmare.

His panic attack.

Draco's lips covering his own…

_Why did he do that? Why didn't he just knock me out or something?_

His body resting against Draco's, their chests rising and falling slowly.

_He made me feel so safe that night…_

He shook his head, willing those thoughts away.

_As if he'd ever be interested in me. Apparently he doesn't hate me, but to feel the exact opposite would be too much to ask for._

He glanced out of the window and his heart stopped in his chest. Down below, someone was making his way to the frozen Black Lake. Judging by the colors of his cloak, it had to be a Slytherin.

_Could it be..?_

Harry went up to Common Room, grabbed his own cloak and went outside as well.

He could follow the footprints in the snow. It wasn't too hard to find the one he was tracking, since they were probably the only students left at school ground.

Draco was sitting on a rock on the edge of the frozen lake, staring into the snow-covered distance. He never heard Harry coming and startled when he heard Harry say hello.

"Sneaking up on me, Potter?" Silver eyes looked at him curiously.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you. Your thoughts were somewhere else entirely. What's on your mind, Draco?"

Draco shook his head. "I came here to be alone, Potter. I don't feel like sharing today."

"You don't have to," Harry said, leaning against the rock Draco was sitting on. "But tell me one thing: why aren't you at Hogsmeade with everyone else?"

Draco shrugged. "Left the form at the Manor."

They spent a few minutes in silence. Harry was secretly studying Draco's pale face. From the looks of it, he hadn't been sleeping well lately.

"I haven't, Potter. Satisfied?" Silver eyes looked into his, visibly annoyed.

"I… I'm sorry," Harry stammered. "I didn't know…"

"You're thinking so loud, it's almost impossible _not_ to hear you." Draco shook his head. "Forget it. If you're so desperate to talk to me, by all means, go ahead."

Harry grabbed a handful of snow and started to sculpt it into a dragon.

"I assume you're staying at Hogwarts for the holidays?" he asked.

"I am. And so are you. We can open our presents together, have snowball fights, steal some horses and go joyriding in the snow."

"You're leaving out the Firewhiskey," Harry chuckled.

Draco smirked at him. "I thought that was a little too obvious to mention. Merlin's Mercy, I am a bad influence. Have you been experiencing any withdrawal signs, Potter? In that case I'm not getting you any alcohol anymore."

Harry huffed. "A little Firewhiskey is not going to be the end of me. I'm still betting on the Dark Lord to cause my demise."

Draco smirked. "In that case, here. To keep warm." He handed Harry a flask. Harry opened it and took a sip. He felt the rush of the alcohol flow through his veins and got warm instantly.

"Thanks. I wanted to ask you one more thing, by the way."

"Which is?"

"Are you pissed at me for beating you at Quidditch?"

The answer came very quickly. "Of course I am."


	8. The Lake Part Two

**Chapter 8 – The Lake Pt. Two**

Harry's eyes grew wide in surprise.

_Then why the friendly conversation?_

Draco smirked down at him.

"I'm always pissed at you, Potter. It's sort of in the job description when you're being a Malfoy. But that trick you pulled last match? We could be related, that was the filthiest kind of manipulation I've ever seen. I never expected you to play me like that."

Harry cast his eyes down. "That's why I did it; I knew it would work."

"Hey."

Harry looked up.

"Don't be ashamed of yourself. I, for one, am proud of you. You're finally starting to think like a Slytherin. And Merlin knows you'll need to play dirty when you're up against the Dark Lord."

Harry cringed. "Change of subject, NOW."

"What are you going to do, Potter?" Silver eyes were taunting him.

A smirk crept over Harry's face. He pulled out his wand and yelled: "Engorgio!"

The snow dragon grew until it was bigger than the both of them.

"Whoa!" Draco said. "That's cool!"

"No it's not," Harry smirked. "Watch this."

He mumbled a spell and the dragon started to spit snowballs at Draco.

"Now, Draco, beg for mercy," Harry chuckled. The dragon had Draco cornered. But Draco had already pulled out his wand and yelled: "Destructo!"

The snow dragon exploded, burying Harry under an avalanche of snow.

"I think it's you who should be begging for mercy, Potter," he muttered, making his way to the snow mountain.

"Ascendio!" Harry emerged from the heap of snow and rolled onto the ground next to Draco.

"This is so much more fun without wands," Draco said, vanishing Harry's wand and his own.

Harry ran back to the snow heap, using it for cover. Draco took his time to make a vast amount of snowballs. He was hiding behind the rock near the edge of the lake. He peered over the rock and didn't see Harry.

_Still hiding.__ Well, he'll never see this coming._

Draco got as much snowballs as he could carry in his cloak and started to circle around, making his way over the frozen lake, approaching Harry's hideout from an unexpected angle.

Harry had made a stock of ammunition as well, but never left his cover. After a few minutes of waiting however, he realized something was wrong.

_That bastard is up to something. He should have attacked by now._

Harry peered over the snow heap and threw a few snowballs at the rock he suspected Draco was hiding behind. No reply at all.

_Alright.__ Now I'm scared. He could be anywhere._

Harry rested his back against the snow heap and tried to hear something, _anything_, that could tell him where Draco was hiding.

Suddenly, he heard ice breaking and Draco screaming, followed by a deep splashing sound. Harry never thought twice and ran away from his hiding place and towards the lake. There was a hole in the ice, but Draco was nowhere to be seen.

"Draco!" Harry yelled. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Potter. And you are an idiot." Draco emerged from behind another rock and started to shower Harry with snowballs.

Harry had no ammunition and had no choice but to hide behind the rock nearest to him.

"You fucking BASTARD!" he shouted at Draco. "I thought you fell through the ice and drowned!"

"That was the idea, Potter," Draco answered, climbing onto the rock and dunking a large amount of snow on Harry's head.

Harry jumped up and grabbed his legs, pulling him off the rock and pinning him down to the snowy ground.

Draco smirked up at him. "So you really do care whether I live or die, Potter? I'm touched."

"I already told you that back at the Cauldron," Harry hissed. "I can't believe you. Is this your idea of payback for that stunt I pulled on you at Quidditch?"

"Something like that, yeah."

Harry released Draco's wrists and sat up with a sigh.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you, Draco."

"Oh I think you already do… Harry."

Harry looked down at Draco surprised. He never called Harry by his given name, except that one time when he had the panic attack…

_Right before he kissed me…_

He hardly noticed when Draco sat up as well, pulling him close. He was busy drowning in those silver eyes. Before he could think or even breathe, he leaned forward and kissed Draco.


	9. Two Years Gone

Hello, dear reviewers & readers! Merlin's Mercy, I don't have the foggiest idea where this story is going, but you people can't seem to get enough of it. So I feel obliged to keep writing. Reviews make my world go round after all… This chapter leaps forward to fifth year. Twists and turns are up ahead! Enjoy. I'll do my best to update soon.

**Chapter 9 – Two Years Gone**

Harry was up in the Astronomy Tower, leaning against the windowsill. His eyes were closed, but vivid memories were flashing inside his mind, driving him mad.

_Malfoy snarling at him.__ Like old times, but with a new edge. _

Harry had never seen such a complete personality change in anyone before. The boy who ran away from home was gone now. It had all gone terribly wrong…

Lucius Malfoy had been persistent in his search for his disobedient son, and at the end of the third year, he finally succeeded. The worst thing had happened: Draco went back to the Manor. And when he returned to Hogwarts, he had been his old self again. With a new edge. And a pure, unadulterated hate for Harry.

Last year, Harry had been too preoccupied with the whole Tournament ordeal. He did notice the change in Malfoy though, but brushed it aside. It was something he would have to investigate later.

Unfortunately, that was a VERY big mistake indeed. Today, he ran into Malfoy and he had suspicions that he had been the one last year. Setting him up. Sending him to a certain death at the hands of Voldemort.

_"Did you enjoy the Cruciatus, Potter?" Malfoy's voice was barely more than a whisper. "Father told me you were screaming like a girl."_

_"Piss off, Malfoy," Harry hissed. "Don't tempt me to use an Unforgivable on you."_

_"By all means, Potter, show me what you got! You did like the little Tournament surprise last year, didn't you? Too bad you had to drag that prat Diggory along…"_

_Harry had physically attacked Malfoy and ended up in detention with Umbridge._

He rubbed the back of his hand absentmindedly. The wounds were still stinging.

"I must not resort to violence," had been the sentence of choice today.

_I'll make an exception for Malfoy, _Harry thought bitterly. _And to think I was naïve enough to think he'd come fight with us. He seemed to be sincere… But all he really cares about is self-preservation. He's proved that much._

Harry sat up abruptly as he heard footsteps on the staircase. He drew his wand, aiming it at the door.

Malfoy froze when he emerged from the shadows, eyeing Harry warily.

"Go on, Potter," he teased. "Here's the chance you've been waiting for. No witnesses, no one telling you to stop… Do it. Kill me."

Harry gasped. Silver eyes were locked with his. They were so very different from the silver eyes Harry got used to looking at during third year. Malfoy's eyes were now empty somehow. There was no life in them.

Harry's hand was steady, even though he had no idea how to react to Malfoy's presence. Kill him? Kill Malfoy?

"Is it true?" He found a way around it. He needed to know this. "Was it you who set me up last year?"

Malfoy hadn't moved. He seemed reluctant to answer.

"What difference does it make?" he asked.

"I'm the one holding the wand, Malfoy. Answer me," Harry demanded.

"Fine. I knew someone was going to put your name into the Goblet of Fire, yes." The cold detachment in Malfoy's voice was enough to send a shiver down Harry's spine.

_Does he even realize the implications? _Harry wondered.

"So, back to the present situation. Are you going to do it or not, Potter? Knowing I'm partly responsible for Diggory's death and your pain and suffering?" Malfoy seemed to be curious. There was no hint of fear or concern though. Harry blinked.

"How can you be so… Do you want to die, Malfoy?"

Malfoy shrugged in response. "Not particularly, no. But it makes perfect sense that you'd want to kill me. Or don't you have the guts to kill someone, Potter?"

Harry never thought about that. Voldemort? Hell yes. But _Malfoy?_ Even knowing the foul things he'd done to facilitate Harry's demise?

For Merlin's sake, he was a living, breathing person! He was standing right in front of him!

Harry didn't lower his wand, but he slowly shook his head.

"If you want me to kill you, Malfoy, you'd have to attack me first," Harry said, his voice wavering. "Killing someone is not something I think of lightly."

Malfoy smirked. "I knew it. You fucking coward. You'll never win the war if you're not prepared to use Unforgivables."

Harry finally lowered his wand and turned his back to Malfoy.

"Well, why don't you finish it then? I'm not going to fight you, Malfoy. I'm at your mercy." Harry forced himself to stare out the window. He never saw Malfoy's reaction, nor the expression on his face.

He could only hear his footsteps closing in on him.

_So this is it. I'll die at the hands of the Slytherin Prince._

"Hell no, Potter," Malfoy whispered. "The Dark Lord has other plans for you. And to be honest… I just thought of a way to make this more… interesting."

Harry wheeled around at the strange tone of Malfoy's voice.

Malfoy grabbed the front of his robes and pushed him up against the wall. The strangest expression was on his face.

"So tell me, _Potter,_ are you still thinking about third year?"

Harry's mouth fell open at the unexpected inquiry. Malfoy licked his lips, a malicious glint in his silver eyes. His face was only inches away from Harry's.

"I…" Harry didn't know what to say. Being here, with his archenemy so close, it just robbed him of the ability to think straight.

"Do you remember how much fun I had with you at the Lake?" Malfoy's lips were almost touching his. _Almost_.

Harry knew he had to do something fast. He couldn't let Malfoy get to him like this. It was too dangerous.

_If he ever finds out…__ He'll use me and then cast me aside when he's tired of me._

"Don't do this, Malfoy." His right hand was still clutching his wand. "I'll hex you into next week if I have to."

"Oh yeah?" Malfoy swiftly grabbed his wrist and pinned his right arm next to his head. "Really? Next time you try to hex someone, don't tell them, just do it." He smirked again.

Harry stared into Malfoy's silver eyes. They seemed to be much more alive somehow.

"I do remember," he said quietly. "And I know it can never happen again, _Malfoy._"

Harry buried his left fist in Malfoy's side and freed his wand arm. Leaving the tower, keeping Malfoy at wand point, Harry hissed: "Stay away from me, Death Eater clone."

He turned and ran down the stairs.


	10. Hell

I know, it's shorter than you're used to… Bear with me. And please review. I can't read minds, and I'd like to know what you think. Suggestions are welcome by the way. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10 – Hell**

Harry's life had become hell over the past few weeks. Detention with Umbridge, trying to do his homework but miserably failing at it… He couldn't concentrate. His nights were haunted with dreams about Malfoy.

The insufferable bastard was staring at him in class. Today during Potions, he had sent Harry a note.

_You can't possibly win this, Potter. Give it up already._

But that last sentence really threw him off.

_You know you want to._

So here he was again, up in the Astronomy Tower. He sat on the windowsill, hidden by the Invisibility Cloak. The bottle of Firewhiskey was also hidden underneath it. He needed to escape from his own thoughts. Getting drunk seemed to be the only way to get some dreamless sleep tonight anyway.

_You know you want to… _

Malfoy was trying to use him.And Harry was currently wondering if he really was fighting a losing battle. He simply craved for some physical contact. And Malfoy was offering. But it wouldn't be anything like third year. Back then their kisses had been soft and exploring. What Malfoy was suggesting now would be based on lust alone. Harry almost choked on a sip of Firewhiskey when he imagined what it would be like to be overpowered by the Slytherin.

_I'm such a pervert. How can I be so weak? Why does he still get to me like that?_

Harry thought he knew the answer. Even though he had been trying to deny it for years, he wasn't all that different from Malfoy. And during third year, there had been moments he felt close to his Slytherin rival. He had been left at Hogwarts at the end of the year, still wanting to get to know him better. But he never had the chance.

_This is NOT a chance to know him better,_ he scolded himself. _Well, maybe physically, but in the end it will not be worth it. He will only end up hurting me. Seems to be his destiny to do so._

Still… his eyes had become alive the moment he approached Harry. And Harry couldn't help but wonder…

_What if he needs this as badly as I do? What if he only proposed this because he's as lonely as I am?_

He shook his head. He should know better than to try and figure out what was going on inside Malfoy's twisted mind. Nothing good would come from it.

Nothing indeed.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the windowsill. He felt the alcohol rush through his veins. He was way out of it already.

His body seemed to weigh a ton and he felt his consciousness waver.

When he woke up, Malfoy was staring straight at him. The Invisibility Cloak was lying on the ground beneath them; he probably threw it off in his sleep.

"Still coming up here, even though I know it's the place you like to hide away from your friends?" Malfoy inquired, his eyebrows raised. "Or were you hoping to run in to yours truly?"

Harry shifted his weight and groaned. He hadn't been asleep for long; he was still drunk. This was not a good thing.

"Get away from me," Harry croaked.

"Why?" Silver eyes were looking at him challengingly.

"Because I said NO, Malfoy! Nothing you can say or do will change my mind!"

Malfoy shook his head. "Potter, you wouldn't recognize a good thing if it hit you in the face. And I already told you to give it up. Don't you feel it?"

Harry eyed him warily. "Feel WHAT, Malfoy?"

Malfoy sat up and leaned in to Harry. "The craving… the desperate need to be touched, to be wanted by someone?"

Harry shivered, but he was still determined to fight.

"No."

Malfoy smirked. "You're the worst liar I've ever met, Potter."

"Maybe that's because it wasn't a vital part of my upbringing, _Malfoy!_" Harry yelled.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Touché."

He jumped off the windowsill and stood next to Harry, his silver eyes scrutinizing the Gryffindor.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you're lying."

Harry smiled bitterly. "So now the plan is to rape me when I'm drunk? How noble. Oh wait, you're a Death Eater. I should have seen this coming."

Malfoy froze. He glared at Harry, trying to compose himself.

"You will come to me, Potter. But I see you're not ready yet." He turned around and left the Tower.

And for a moment, Harry wanted to stop him. But he didn't.


	11. Sleepless

Heh. I'm struggling and so is Harry. I just love to make him suffer… Don't we all? Enjoy the chappy!

**Chapter 11 – Sleepless**

_If I can only get myself to hate him enough…__ He's chosen his destiny. He'll be a Death Eater soon, and he'll be ever so eager to capture me and turn me over to Voldemort. Hell, he did it last year. I should hate him. He didn't actually cast the spell, but he might as well have killed Cedric himself._

Harry tossed and turned in his bed. Sleep had become a very distant acquaintance over the past few days. He was a wreck.

_He's a lost cause. It's no use trying to convert him to our side._

Harry threw off the covers in annoyance. He had never been so agitated in his life.

_Then why can't I hurt him? I had him at wand point in the Astronomy Tower. Why didn't I even feel the need to avenge Cedric?_

He punched his fist into his pillow.

_Because I'm still trying to see thirteen year old Draco in there.__ The scared kid that ran away from home. He was as lonely as I was for a few months. I could actually share stuff with him that I'd never share with Ron and Hermione._

Harry groaned and sat up. At this rate, he was going to die of sleep deprivation. He threw on a sweater and put on his shoes. He hid under the Invisibility Cloakand left the dorm, fully intent on going to Snape's storage room to steal some Sleeping Potion. It was harder than it seemed; Harry was nearly seeing double from the profound lack of sleep, and it was so dark in the corridors he had to practically feel his way down to the dungeons.

He gasped when he arrived at the storage room.

The door was ajar, and inside someone was rummaging through Snape's personal stack. Someone who looked like he hadn't slept in a few days as well.

_Do I have to run in to him every single day?_ Harry thought annoyed.

_Well, I'll just make a scene to wake up Snape and get the git into detention. Should keep him busy for some time. _

Harry suddenly smirked when a far better plan came to mind.

_Or I could just lock him up in there. Snape will find him in the morning…_

Harry moved towards the door, and couldn't help but look at Malfoy's face.

_Merlin, he looks awful._

He shook his head as if he could shake his thoughts clear out of his head.

_You hate him, remember? Death Eater and all?_

Harry aimed his wand at the door and made it slam shut. He doubted Malfoy knew how to counter a Lounge Lock. It was the most bizarre spell Harry had ever learned, and damn near unbreakable.

He heard a string of loud curses emerge from the closed door. He sniggered.

"Comfy, Malfoy?" he said with his face near the keyhole. He slid the Invisibility Cloak back a little.

"Potter. I should have known you'd follow me around," Malfoy sneered. "You're in so much trouble right now and you don't even know it."

Harry listened and heard a very clear chuckle from the other side of the door.

_What am I missing here?_

"Mr. Potter," a familiar voice sounded from behind him.

_Oh shit. I'm dead meat._

Professor Snape was standing behind him, looking particularly pissed off by seeing Harry in the depths of night, right outside his storage room.

"You open that door, _right now_." Snape's tone was not to be argued with. Harry muttered a spell at the door and unlocked it.

"A hundred points from Gryffindor," Snape said coldly. "And don't ask me to explain this to you, Potter. I think it's obvious you're breaking at least forty-three rules by just breathing, actually."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry muttered, while Malfoy emerged from the storage room with a facial expression shouting 'I told you so' at him.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape turned to Malfoy and gave him a strange look. "I'm sure you're quite able to come up with a suitable detention for Mr. Potter here?"

"Oh hell no!" Harry protested. "He's not giving me detention! Professor, I'll do anything! I'll be your slave for a month if you want, but don't hand me over to that… that…"

"Yes, Potter?" Malfoy smirked at him.

Harry felt the sudden urge to throw every Unforgivable Curse at him at once.

_I hate you… I hate you…_

"Don't argue with me, Potter, or you'll end up losing more points. You get back to your dorm immediately. Mr. Malfoy, make sure that he gets there and stays there for the remainder of the night."

"Yes, Professor."

_I want to beat the living daylights out of him. _Harry was surprised by the amount of curse words he actually knew.

Malfoy grabbed his upper arm and dragged him along the corridor.

Harry clenched his jaws and decided to ignore Malfoy and not to say a word to him no matter what.

"Do you realize, Potter, that he just gave me permission to tie you to the bed to make sure you stay put?" Malfoy whispered.

_No. Not saying a word. Not even blinking._

He tried to get his arm free, but Malfoy was apparently very determined to hold on to it.

"Stop struggling, Potter, or I'll tie you up here and now."

_Yeah, you wish. But no, still ignoring him._

They arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room entrance.

_Shit. He's expecting me to…_

"Password, Potter. Spit it out." Malfoy snatched the Invisibility Cloakfromhis hands and swung it around his shoulders.

"No. Way."

_I really need to point out that he's not getting the Gryffindor password. Even though we can change it in the morning. I don't care. He's not getting it._

"So you want me to tie you up to _my_ bed then?" Malfoy smirked. "Fine by me. My bed is bound to be better than yours anyway."

Harry cringed at the thought of waking up in Slytherin dorm. Damn. Malfoy had him cornered and was loving it, doubtless.

He sighed.

"Just so you know? This does _not_ mean I'm giving in to you. And you're not tying me up, Malfoy. You can stay out here all night for all I care. Give me my Invisibility Cloak back, and I'll be off to bed like the good little Gryffindor I am."

Malfoy rolled his eyes at him. "Give you the Invisibility Cloak so you can sneak right past me again? Merlin, Potter, we're not even having this discussion. I give you three seconds to open that damn door, and then I'll hex you into oblivion."

"You wouldn't…"

"Try me."

Malfoy aimed his wand at Harry.

_Déjà vu the other way around.__ I don't care. He's not getting in._

Harry stood there stubbornly, glaring at the Slytherin.

_Now, Malfoy, let's see what you're really made of._


	12. Kiss

Well, the title says it all. Enjoy (you perverts! ;-) Yeah, _I_ really have the right to talk - NOT). Lol.

**Chapter 12 – Kiss**

Harry would never find out what Malfoy was really made of. The door was opened from the inside and revealed Dean and Lavender, who were way too busy with each other to even notice Harry or cloak-hidden Malfoy. An invisible hand grabbed Harry's arm again and dragged him inside.

_If I ever get my hands on Dean and Lavender, I'll hex them from here to Africa. Merlin damn it, talking about the worst timing ever._

He was suddenly released from Malfoy's death grip and made a futile attempt to see where Malfoy was standing.

"Malfoy…" he hissed. "Give me my cloak back."

No reply.

"You son of a bitch," Harry cursed. "I'll hex the entire Common Room if I have to. You can't hide forever." He raised his wand, preparing to cast random curses all around him.

His wand was knocked out of his hand and vanished.

"Good luck with that, Potter."

Harry just stood there, fuming with rage.

_My cloak, and now my wand.__ I AM going to cast the Killing Curse the next time I see him. I'll go to Azkaban. It'll be worth it._

He glared at the Common Room in general and then stomped upstairs to his dorm, cursing under his breath. He took off his shoes and threw them towards the end of his bed as hard as possible, hoping to hit Malfoy with them.

He got into bed and pulled up the covers.

_Malfoy got into Gryffindor Tower… Next time I want to get some sleep, I'll let Ron knock me out or something. I'll never ever go to the blasted dungeons again. Fuck Snape. Fuck Malfoy. Curse them both._

Needless to say, Harry didn't sleep well that night.

-

Harry sat up with a gasp, cursing himself for falling asleep. He looked around and then mentally scolded himself for being a complete and total moron.

_Looking around for invisible Malfoy.__ Smart move, Potter._

He reached for his glasses and when he put them on, his breath nearly stopped.

His wand was on the night stand.

_He returned my wand? What is he, suicidal?_

He picked up his wand with a thoughtful expression on his face.

_What if he is?_

There was only one way to find out. He'd have to find Malfoy and see for himself. He was desperate to find out what the hell it was Malfoy was playing at.

He got the Marauder's Map and searched for his rival.

_What the hell is he doing outside at this time of the morning?_

Harry didn't really stop to think about Malfoy's reasons to be outside. He needed to know what the hell was going on and he needed to know _now._

He got dressed and made his way to the Black Lake as fast as he could.

Malfoy was standing on a rock near the water, throwing pebbles as far as he could. He wheeled around and jumped to the ground when he heard Harry approach.

Smirk.

"I told you you'd come to me."

Harry's jaw dropped.

"That's not what I'm here for at all, Malfoy," he said venomously. "Cards on the table. What the bloody hell are you playing at? Why'd you give my wand back? Do you _want_ me to hurt you or something?"

Malfoy looked at Harry with a half-smile on his face.

"I'd like to see you try, Potter. I gave back your wand because you'd tell someone – probably Dumbledore – about it. I don't need the Headmaster's attention right now. And what I'm playing at? If you still haven't figured it out, I'm not going to tell you. Stupid Gryffindork."

"Well then," Harry said, walking up to Malfoy with swift strides. "In that case I'm going to have to beat it out of you."

He lunged at Malfoy and crashed into him. They fell to the ground and Harry pinned Malfoy down.

"Tell me what you're up to, you filthy snake, or I'll break your face," Harry hissed, pulling his fist back threateningly.

Malfoy looked up at him, eyes shining with amusement.

"Are you sure you want to know, Potter?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Malfoy grabbed the back of Harry's neck and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Harry was surprised at first, then started to kiss back, and finally broke free, pushing Malfoy back down violently.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MALFOY?" he yelled at the Slytherin. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Malfoy smirked up at him. "I'm trying to tell you, Harry, but you're not giving me a chance to convey the message… properly."

Before Harry knew what hit him, he was on his back with Malfoy on top of him.

He looked up into those silver eyes and suddenly realized he had never been afraid of Draco Malfoy. But right now, he was afraid of losing control. He was left no time to think though as Malfoy's mouth closed in on his own once again.

This time, Harry's hand was pulling Malfoy's head towards him.

_Merlin, how I missed this… How I missed him._

"Draco," Harry choked out breathless when he pulled back. "Please just tell me: is this one of your cunning plans to hand me over to Voldemort? Because if it is…"

"What if it is?" Malfoy smirked down at him. "Would you really be able to turn me down, Harry?"

Harry put his hands on Malfoy's chest to push him away, but stopped.

Malfoy's heart was racing in his chest.

_Would you be shocked to find out I actually have a heart in here somewhere? _

Harry shook his head slowly.

"Maybe not. So it's true then. You embraced your Death Eater destiny? You're going to be a puppet to Voldemort?"

"You're jumping to conclusions. I'm too young to receive the Mark, Harry. It'll be a few years before he'd even consider it. Who knows what will happen in the mean time? There's no reason for you to keep hating me."

Harry smiled bitterly.

"Draco, you truly are a fucked up individual, do you know that?"

Malfoy replied while attacking Harry's neck with soft lips.

"I know. But thanks for the compliment anyway."

Harry gasped at the feel of Malfoy's tongue on his sensitive skin.

"You kissed me because you wanted to that night at the Cauldron. You could have knocked me out," Harry said out of the blue.

Malfoy pulled back and looked at him.

"I was panicking, actually. But yes, I wanted to. Goddamn it, Harry, you're the only one in the whole bloody wizarding world who might be able to understand me."

Harry looked up into shimmering silver eyes.

"Please tell me it wasn't you who put my name in the Goblet of Fire last year."

Malfoy shook his head.

"It wasn't me. But I knew someone would do it. I had no idea about the cemetery though. I thought the Dark Lord was trying to kill you just by getting you into the Tournament. I kind of trusted you to rise up to the challenge, with your friends helping and all."

Harry closed his eyes briefly and sighed.

"Your father was right. I was screaming when Voldemort used the Cruciatus Curse on me."

Malfoy looked down on him with an expression Harry didn't recognize at first.

Pity.

"Yeah. I tried to get you to use Unforgivables, Potter. But you're a stubborn Gryffindork. You'd rather die than kill a Death Eater, wouldn't you?"

"I'll try not to use unnecessary force, if that's what you mean," Harry said defensively.

Malfoy sighed gravely, got up and held out his hand.

"How do you think people learn to use Unforgivables, Potter? By reading books about them?"

Harry took his hand and was hoisted to his feet.

"We practice on each other."

Harry's jaw dropped again.

"Say what?"

Malfoy shrugged.

"It's the only way to learn. Unless you're a Dark Lord who's incapable of love. So, Potter, do you think you can rise to the challenge?"

Malfoy reached into his robes for his wand.


	13. Pain

Going Cruciatus on someone's arse… Harder than it seems. Or is it?

Riddle me this, Riddle me that…

Should we really listen to that bloody Sorting Hat?

**Chapter 13 – Pain**

"You can't be serious. Casting Unforgivables on school grounds? Surely, someone will notice."

Draco was still standing in front of him, his wand at his side. He rolled his eyes at Harry.

"Remember Mad-Eye Moody, or rather Barty Crouch Jr? He used them in class, and no one bothered to check it out."

"He used them on insects!"

"Actually, they were arachnids," Draco muttered. "He used a bloody Killing Curse in class, Potter."

Harry looked at the Slytherin.

"I just can't believe this. You want me to cast an Unforgivable at you? You're insane, Malfoy."

"Close your eyes, Harry. Trust me."

Harry closed his eyes reluctantly and suddenly heard Draco's voice inside his head.

_Do you remember the cemetery, Potter? The way your scar burned into your forehead? Voldemort commanding Wormtail to 'kill the spare'? Feel it, Harry. The anger. The helplessness. The rage. The longing for revenge…_

Harry was flooded by images from last year's events. He was back at Voldemort's mercy. He could feel the pain again.

Voldemort killed one of his fellow students. Voldemort killed his parents. Voldemort killed countless innocent wizards and Muggles. And he would not stop unless someone was going to stand up to him.

"CRUCIO!"

Harry was seeing red spots before his eyes. It was like all the pent up emotions were flooding out at once. His curse hit Draco with raw force and within a split second he had the Slytherin squirming in pain.

The anger subsided quickly when he realized he was hurting Draco. The curse became weaker…

"Is that… all you've got… Saint… Potter?" Draco choked out, glaring at him. "What are you… a little girl?"

Harry lifted his wand and something separated inside his mind. He pushed his kind personality aside and let the dark side take over. He imagined pushing his magic down on Draco, crushing him.

He imagined skin bruising…

Bones snapping…

Arteries opening up…

Muscles ripping…

He heard someone scream inside his mind.

_Enough! For Salazar's sake, Harry, enough!_

Harry gasped and dropped his wand. His whole body was shaking and his eyes flared from left to right wildly. When he saw Draco on the ground, hurt badly, he doubled over and vomited. He took a few steps towards Draco, but then his legs gave out from under him and he collapsed onto the ground.

_Draco… Are you alright?_

Draco sat up slowly, his arms hugging his sides. His face was contorted in pain.

_Fine.__ Guess I was worried about nothing. You're a natural, Potter. You could've killed me._

Harry felt tears fall from his face.

_Don't say that… You son of a bitch. You made me do this… You brought back the memories…_

"That's the way it works, Potter," Draco said, his voice strained. He got up slowly and kneeled next to Harry.

"You loved it."

"I did not!"

_Yes I did, _that new, horrible part of his personality thought.

"See?" Draco said with a slightly painful smile.

Harry shook his head.

"How can I be like this?"

He looked up at Draco.

"Did you do this too?"

Draco nodded.

"I've had my share of practice."

"Who did you practice on?" Harry was still looking a little green, but he managed to sit up.

"My mother."

Harry nearly fell over again, but Draco's arm shot out and caught him in time.

"Your… your _mother?_"

"She knows me better than anyone. She brought out the monster alright."

"But that's just…"

"Sick? It really isn't, Potter. When anyone attacks me, I know how to defend myself. That's the only reason she taught me. She wants me to be able to protect myself from harm."

Silence. Harry took a few deep breaths and tried to will away the nausea.

"I know this is a little much to take, Potter," Draco said soothingly. "But it does feel good in a way. To have that much power over someone… I know it turns me on."

"Bloody Slytherin," Harry said. "It felt like I became two persons when I cast the curse. One good, one bad. The bad one took over and I just… lost control. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Draco shook his head, smiling.

"Don't be. Unlike what people think of me at school, I'm not a wimp. I can take the pain. It's a vital part of life, especially now."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"I never expected wisdom from you, Malfoy. You're full of surprises."

"Stop it, Potter, you're making me blush," Draco said mockingly.

"Can you get up?"

"I think so."

Harry got up and took a deep breath. Yeah. Standing was okay. The world was still spinning a little.

"I'll get you back to the Tower," Draco said, getting up as well. "Just tell them you didn't feel well. Won't be far from the truth."

When Harry almost lost his balance after taking three steps, Draco wrapped an arm around him and supported him.

"Draco… Why the hell did you keep my Invisibility Cloak? You have your own. Why didn't you just give it back?"

Draco sniggered.

"I tried to piss you off, Potter. I really wanted to find out if you were able to cast an Unforgivable at me. So I left you your wand, knowing you'd come and find me."

"Suicidal git."

"I like living on the edge. And your Invisibility Cloak is going to be mighty handy right now."

They stopped and covered themselves with the cloak. Inside Hogwarts, they made a quick stop at Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. Draco looked at Harry before getting out from under the cloak and said: "Get yourself some rest. I'll go back to class."

"You're going back to class after all this?" Harry asked incredulously. "Merlin's Mercy, Draco, you're definitely not a wimp."

"Thanks. But I'm not doing this to impress you. People might notice when we're both gone for a whole day."

"How very cunning. Thanks, Draco."

Harry rearranged the cloak and went back to his dorm. He fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.


	14. Betrayal

People should know by now. Nothing is what it seems. Or is it? I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while, I stumbled across a HUGE writer's block with this fic. I had some inspiration today and I finally kind of finished it. I'll be posting the final chapters soon, I promise! Enjoy and please let me know what you think!

**Chapter 14 – Betrayal**

At dinner, Harry received another note from Draco.

"Dungeons. Tonight."

He shot a questioning glance at the Slytherin, only to watch him smirk back at him.

Harry nodded.

_What the hell. I'll go._

After dinner, he pretended to go to bed early, claiming he still didn't feel well. Safely hidden under the Invisibility Cloak, he made his way to the dungeons.

"Potter!" Draco hissed as soon as he heard Harry's footsteps. Harry slid off the cloak and looked at Draco. His eyes grew wide in shock. Right in front of him was the scared little boy again; Draco's expression was the same as when they went into the Forbidden Forest during first year.

"Listen to me closely. We haven't much time. If you want to live, you're going to have to trust me and play along."

"Trust you? Play along?" Harry asked, not following what Draco meant.

Draco looked over his shoulder nervously and startled. The Malfoy mask fell back in place again. Draco aimed his wand at Harry. His voice sounded as cold as ice when he told Harry to drop his wand.

"Drop my wand? Are you insane?"

"Stupefy!" Draco yelled, sending Harry flying. He moved forward and picked up Harry's wand and the Invisibility Cloak.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?" Harry asked incredulously.

"What does it look like, Potter? You're coming with me," Draco said determinedly. He cast another spell at Harry, tying his hands behind his back.

Before Harry could protest, Draco had knocked him out cold. Harry blinked up at the Slytherin incredulously and then lost consciousness.

-

Harry woke up screaming in pain. It took him over thirty seconds to even acknowledge the fact that he was chained to a wall in a dungeon. More important was the fact that Voldemort was torturing him with the Cruciatus Curse. Lucius Malfoy was standing next to him, an arrogant smile on his face.

The pain subsided when Voldemort lowered his wand.

"So, you're finally awake, Harry Potter," he said with that inhuman voice. "Let's see how long you can take the Cruciatus. I've always wondered…"

Another five minutes of agony was enough for Harry's world to become blurry and fade away once again.

-

Harry woke up, gasping for air.

It hadn't been a dream after all. He was still chained to the wall, and he was still in a lot of pain. His brain seemed to be working slower than usual. He tried to remember how he got here…

His cell door opened and Harry flinched instinctively, expecting Voldemort to return. But Draco sneaked into his cell and rushed up to him.

"You…" Harry said incredulously. "Draco, what have you done?"

"Ssshh," Draco hissed, taking out a rusty key and freeing Harry from his chains. "I had no choice, Harry. Voldemort threatened to kill my parents. I had to bring you here."

Harry fell to his knees, too weak to stand. Draco hoisted him up and supported him.

"We need to get out of here as quickly as possible," Draco whispered. "There's no time to…"

Harry's scar burned suddenly. The cell door swung open and Voldemort and Lucius entered the cell.

"I knew it," Voldemort hissed excitedly. "The Malfoy heir and the Boy Who Lived. So this was all an act to save your parents, Draco? Did you honestly believe you could deceive me?"

Draco gaped at Voldemort in terror, pushing Harry back to shield him from the Dark Lord.

"Lucius," Voldemort snarled. "Kill him."

It all happened too fast. Lucius raised his wand and yelled: "Avada Kedavra!" before Harry could even move.

"NOOOOO! DRACO!"

Draco Malfoy fell back, his eyes staring into nothing. Harry caught the limp body in his trembling arms and looked down at the Slytherin in complete shock.

Dead.

Just like that.

Like Cedric in fourth year.

Harry would never have the chance to tell his rival…

… that he loved him.

Voldemort had once again cut off a possible future with someone Harry deeply cared about.

First his parents.

And now…

The atmosphere seemed to darken all of a sudden. Tears were still streaming down Harry's face, but when he looked up at Voldemort his eyes had become fully black and filled with unholy rage and hatred.

His magic whirled around him like a tornado and Harry got up slowly, making his way to the Dark Lord.

"You…" His voice had become completely inhuman. The word itself seemed to hurt Voldemort as Harry advanced on him.

The cell seemed to explode when Harry lunged at Voldemort, fully intent on killing him with his bare hands. Voldemort didn't have enough time to raise his wand and defend himself. He caught Harry, but fell down on the impact of the tremendous force of Harry's wandless magic.

"DIE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD, DIE!"

Harry was beside himself with rage. He didn't notice the light pouring out of his hands when he was choking Voldemort. He didn't notice the body of his hated enemy go limp. He didn't notice how Lucius was trying to protect Draco's body with his own.

A white light flared up and vanished.

Harry fell back into himself and hit the floor hard. The palms of his hands burned as if he had just put his hands into a blazing fire. His scar, however, had stopped burning altogether.

Voldemort's body was gone. All that remained of the Dark Lord was a pile of ashes.

Harry slowly turned around.

Lucius Malfoy looked up, still kneeling over the motionless body of son, holding him tightly.


	15. Never the Same

Finally. The end. Oh well, that is, the last chapter before the epilogue. Lol. Enjoy and please review if you have the time!

**Chapter 15 – Never the Same**

"Dad! Get off me, you're choking me!" a familiar voice cried indignantly.

Harry's eyes went wide and he gaped at Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius released his son.

Draco sat up, coughing his guts out.

"Well," he said airily when he regained his breath, "that went according to plan, I guess."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but his voice was failing him.

Draco was alive. _Alive!_

"I told you to trust me and play along, Potter," Draco smirked, moving to sit next to Harry. "When I witnessed how you almost blew the Leaky Cauldron to smithereens, I came up with this plan. It took us a few years to perfect it though. And I needed you to trust me completely."

"I'll never trust you again," Harry choked out. "You _bastard_! How could you fake your own death? I thought he killed you!"

Lucius smiled sadly.

"It was merely an act, Potter," he said quietly. "But it was essential to our plan. You see, Draco knows you quite well. You hate seeing other people suffer. So we faked Draco's death at my hands to get you angry enough to kill Voldemort."

Draco grinned maliciously.

"Guess you really do care whether I live or die, huh, Potter?"

Harry's mouth opened and closed. He was sure he looked like an idiot.

"You… oh you son of a bitch… I'm going to kill you!" He lunged at Draco, knocking him over, still trying to figure out whether he had to be angry or relieved.

He never noticed Lucius leaving the cell.

"Unh!" Draco hit the ground, a furious Harry on top of him, pinning him down. Even if he was in pain, Draco was still grinning like an idiot.

"Don't ever do that again," Harry growled at the Slytherin.

Draco grabbed the back of Harry's neck and pulled him closer.

"I promise," he whispered in Harry's ear. "And I'm sorry."

_Just shut up and kiss me,_ Harry growled inside Draco's mind.

"Gladly," Draco whispered. He buried his other hand in Harry's hair as well and welcomed Harry's mouth on his own.

_Sweet Merlin, how I missed this, Harry… No more secrets from now on. My father already knows about us and approves._

The kiss deepened. They had closed their eyes and thoroughly enjoyed the closeness of their bodies. Tongues were massaging each other tenderly. Harry gasped when he felt Draco's hands wandering lower and cupping his buttocks, rubbing their erections together in the process.

_Draco… I want you…_

Harry was losing control fast. He had been waiting for years, aching to be touched, to be loved by his Slytherin rival.

Draco pushed him away gently and smirked at him.

"I don't intend to have sex in a dungeon, Potter," he said mockingly. "Let's get out of here. You need a bath, and some rest. You're hurt, for Salazar's sake."

Harry smiled.

"I don't care. Gods, Draco… Nothing will ever be the same again. I…"

Tears were welling up in his green eyes.

"I love you."

"Don't go all mushy on me, Potter," Draco growled playfully, helping Harry up. "Can you walk?"

Harry nodded hesitantly.

"I think so."

They stumbled out of the cell. Harry collapsed when they were halfway up the stairs.

"Damn. I'm sorry, Draco, I…"

Draco looked down on him with genuine concern.

"Shut up already. You just defeated Voldemort, remember? Put your arms around my neck. I'll carry you."

Draco hoisted him up with some difficulty and smiled when Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

_No, Harry, nothing will ever be the same again. Imagine the look on everyone's faces when they find out about us. This isn't over yet. On the contrary. I think it's only just begun._

Harry fell asleep in his arms and didn't even notice how Draco put him to bed, carefully tucking him in. Draco stood there for a few minutes, staring at the Boy Who Lived. Then he turned around and quietly left his bedroom.

Lucius was downstairs waiting for him.

"Is he alright, Draco?"

Draco nodded.

"Just exhausted. He's asleep."

Lucius looked at his son understandingly.

"You should get some rest too, son. The past few months have been hard for you as well."

"Father, I…" Draco couldn't seem to find the right words.

"I should have done something earlier, Draco," Lucius cut him off. "Don't thank me. We both did what needed to be done."

Draco smiled at his father and went back upstairs. He spelled Harry's clothes off and spelled some clean pyjama pants on. Then he changed out of his clothes, crawled under the covers as well and curled up next to the Gryffindor.

-

Harry woke up slowly. He was comfortably warm, and even though his entire body was aching, he felt completely safe and at ease. He nuzzled into the warm body lying next to him.

And woke up for real.

Draco Malfoy was sleeping next to him, his face relaxed, his breathing even. The Slytherin reacted to Harry's body moving close to his own unconsciously and pulled Harry even closer.

Harry closed his eyes again and wished for the moment to last forever. He didn't want Draco to wake up yet. He just wanted to stay in his arms, lying comfortably under the covers, feeling safe.

"I love you," Draco muttered, still half asleep. Waking up slowly, he planted a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Incredible," Harry answered. "I want to wake up next to you every single day from now on."

Draco huffed.

"Stop lying. Voldemort used the Cruciatus on you for Merlin knows how long. You must be in pain."

Harry smiled.

"Yes, I am in pain. Want to kiss and make it all better?"

Draco grinned and reached for his wand.

"Let me take care of our morning breath first."

"Spoiled brat," Harry muttered.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco growled playfully while casting a spell at them both.

"Make me."

"I intend to."

Draco leaned in and kissed Harry hungrily.

_So… where were we?_

Harry moaned into the kiss when he felt Draco's hands all over him. He gasped and pulled back when he felt his whole body tingle at the touch.

"Are you using magic on me?"

Draco smirked arrogantly.

"D'you want me to stop?"

Harry shook his head.

"Hell no."

Draco pinned Harry down to the mattress and slowly rubbed their arousals together, enjoying the sounds Harry was making in ecstasy. He took his time, restraining Harry's hands, making sure the Gryffindor couldn't move. His face was hovering right over Harry's, their lips almost touching. Almost.

_Draco… Please…_

Harry tried to capture Draco's mouth, but Draco pulled back. Harry's hips were thrusting upwards, desperately trying to get more friction on his aching arousal.

Draco smirked. Harry looked up at him angrily and flushed.

"Enough already, you fucking tease," Harry hissed. "Merlin's Mercy, _move_!"

Draco cast another spell at Harry, restraining his hands magically.

_Oh fuck no,_ Harry thought in despair.

Draco sat up and looked down on his prey.

_You're mine, Harry. And I swear to Salazar I'm going to make you beg._


	16. Epilogue

And to end it all, some pervy steaming hot sex. Why? Because you want to read it! If you don't, please feel free to leave. But I advise against it! Longest chapter of smut I ever wrote… Let me know what you think.

I want to thank all my readers and reviewers for making my day with each comment! I love you guys and girls! For the last time:

ENJOY!

PS. Feel free to read my other fics. They're all D/H! And some Dragonball Z and Prince of Persia. But mainly Harry Potter. Obsessed much? Noooo… ;-)

**Chapter 16 – Epilogue**

Incoherent sounds were emanating from Harry's throat. Draco was ghosting his magic over Harry's skin while giving him a mind-numbing blow-job. Harry felt like his whole body was building up energy to climax. He was frustrated out of his mind, but he never felt this aroused before.

Draco really knew what he was doing.

Suddenly, all movement ceased.

Harry opened his eyes. Draco was holding down Harry's hips, his mouth inches away from Harry's arousal.

Silver eyes tore into green ones.

Harry was beyond speech. His breathing was so irregular he was close to hyperventilating. His chest was heaving for air and Draco taking away his mouth seemed to be downright _wrong _and very unfair.

_Draco__… Sweet Merlin, please don't stop! I'm so close…_

Draco smirked.

_I know._

Harry let out something that resembled a groan. He understood.

_Alright, fine! What do you want from me?_

Draco shook his head.

"Can't you guess?"

Harry fought against his restraints, but to no avail.

_Pervert. You're really going to make me say it, aren't you?_

"Hell yeah," Draco said hoarsely.

Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's sweating body, pulling him closer. Draco gasped in surprise and pleasure when their arousals collided.

Harry rubbed against Draco agonizingly slowly and whispered:

"Fuck me, Draco. Fuck me, hurt me, I don't care. I want to feel you inside me."

_Please,_ Harry added inside his mind.

Draco moaned loudly at Harry's words and leaned in to kiss the restrained Gryffindor brutally.

"Oh fuck yes," Harry choked out when Draco's mouth wandered to his neck and shoulder. Draco's fingers were stretching him, searching for his pleasure spot. Harry gasped when he felt Draco cast another spell at him, lubing him from the inside.

"Dracooh," Harry panted. "Don't hold back…"

Draco pushed forward, burying himself inside Harry's tight heat. His eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy. His restraining spell on Harry's hands vanished instantly.

Harry grunted in pain at the intrusion, but he didn't care about the pain. Hell, he had suffered worse. All that mattered now was Draco's face screwed up in intense pleasure.

"More," he demanded, grabbing Draco's hips to steady himself.

Draco opened his eyes and looked at Harry incredulously.

_But this…_

"… hurts?" Harry finished Draco's thought. "I just told you, Draco. I don't care."

Draco blinked and pulled back. Harry smirked and his hands stopped Draco halfway out, pulling him back in violently. Stars exploded before his eyes when Draco hit his prostate.

Draco completely lost control when he saw Harry's eyes fall back in his head in reaction to that one single thrust. He pulled out and immediately slammed back in, pounding into the Gryffindor relentlessly. Soon blood was seeping out of Harry, but neither of them noticed. Harry felt another orgasm building rapidly. Draco's face while he was thrusting, the choked sounds coming from him, his cock hitting Harry's pleasure spot over and over, it was too much for Harry.

He came hard and fast, screaming Draco's name and sending the Slytherin over the edge as well.

Draco collapsed on top of Harry, trembling violently in the aftermath of an incredible orgasm. Neither of them spoke as it took them a few minutes to catch their breath.

"Bloody… Gryffindor…" Draco choked out. "Why'd you have to say that?"

Harry smirked. "Because I wanted to. It was good, wasn't it?"

Draco propped himself up, leaning on his elbow.

"_Good?_ Fuck, Harry, it was incredible!"

Harry winced slightly when Draco pulled out of him.

"Christ, you're bleeding," Draco said, looking down between them.

"I know," Harry smiled.

Draco shook his head.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

He grabbed his wand and cast a healing spell at Harry's arse.

"Thanks," Harry whispered, pulling Draco close.

"I should be the one thanking you. Just don't expect me to return the favor," Draco growled, still astonished by Harry's earlier behavior.

Harry planted a kiss on Draco's sweaty forehead.

"You don't have to. Only if you want to," Harry grinned. "I know you can take a little pain, Draco. It's not so bad, believe me. Being fucked like that feels incredible."

Draco looked at Harry incredulously.

"But there's only one way to find out for yourself," Harry said teasingly.

"So… how about a bath?"


End file.
